


Black Flag

by ArrorER



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrorER/pseuds/ArrorER





	1. GAME START

Chapter 1 - Game Start

空间内的灯突然亮起的时候，相对而立的两人面面相觑，都是一脸没反应过来的模样——不论是对这出乎意料的局面也好，或是对眼前这个意外出现的人也好。

“你怎么会在这里？”

“你这家伙为什么会出现在这里？”

默契过头就是这一点惹人讨厌，即使是分开了一阵，两人也仍旧哪怕开口质问对方都是异口同声的。城山一副“倒了大霉才遇到你”的表情，默默从口袋里掏出烟来，抽上一支压压惊；见他这副样子，对面的高岛也被惹的皱起眉头，轻轻“啧”了一声，在心底里没好气地说了一句“彼此彼此”。

大半夜在一个废弃的工厂里偶遇两个月前刚分手的前男友是什么感觉？

如果有人在社交网上提了这么个像是GV现场一样情形的问题，城山绝对会顺着网线揪住那位网友的衣领，一字一顿咬牙切齿地说道：“请收回这种恶心的想象，然后把这个姓高岛的家伙丢出我的视线范围，谢谢。”

然而现实总是比社交网上要戏剧性一点。在确认了眼前这个高岛是真人，而不是幻觉之后，城山扭过头去，装作仔细观察四周环境的模样，目光唯独不落在那个人身上。

“好了，少发点没意义的脾气，我不是来跟你吵架的。我是被铃木亮的信息喊过来的。他说了自己有危险，要我别管发生了什么，赶紧赶到这里来…之类的。”

即使如此，高岛慢条斯理说话的声音仍旧准确地传入城山的耳中。因为讨厌这个人的声音，所以连他说的每一句话都让城山感到生气，搅的他心情烦躁。

“我也是这样。铃木亮这家伙到底在搞什么？”城山哼哼着，一边从口袋里掏出手机，翻出半小时前的那条短讯确认了一遍。

在这个时候，高岛也下意识地做了同样的动作。的确是铃木发的，地址也确实是这里没错。高岛想象中的情形应该是扛着以一敌多被打伤的铃木回家，或者是报警叫警察之类的，但如果让自己帮他还债，高岛是打算当场走人，丢下铃木一个人应对的（天知道他所说的“有危险”是什么概念）。

总而言之，绝对不会是在夜深人静的时候，和自己两个月未见的前男友在个废工厂面对面的大眼瞪小眼，而本该是主人公的铃木却不知所踪。

就这一点而言，城山看起来也相当不悦。他叼着点燃的烟，用含糊不清的口齿说着：“那家伙不会是想帮我们复合吧？”

“他才没那么无聊。”高岛立刻一口否决了城山的想法。

更何况…如果铃木真的想做这么多余的无聊事，他们俩现在就应该站在Love Hotel的某间房里，而不是现在这样干站在萧瑟的像鬼屋一样的地方干瞪眼。

“随便了。那家伙到底在什么地方啊？大半夜叫人出来，不会就是在耍我吧？”

城山这么一提，高岛才想起了他前来的主要目的：“不管怎样，先分头找找吧。那家伙别是出什么事了。”

“唔…”城山瞥了高岛一眼，一脸不情不愿地点头同意了后者的建议。

这个废弃的工厂相当空旷，布局也很简单。若是在白天阳光的照射下，便是个一览无余的长方形，只有角落里堆积着一切废弃半成品，还有空气中漂浮着的灰尘颗粒；但现下，在夜幕中那盏忽明忽暗的灯光的照射下，四周的黑暗就仿佛变成了异次元黑洞，仿佛要将一切东西都吞噬吸收了一般。哪怕是打开手机里的手电筒功能，周围的能见度也不超过五米，随即很快就被无尽的黑暗包围。

在这样的环境下，不过是走出两三步，城山便浮现出了满脑子的鬼怪幽灵之类的，惹得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩之余也不敢再走下去。于是他回头看了看毫不介意地朝反方向走去的高岛。

面子和生命相比，显然是生命更重要。城山盯着高岛逐渐远去的背影看了阵，咽了口唾沫，总算是下定了决心一般关掉了自己的手机，一路朝着高岛跑去：“喂，我手机没电了，还是一起走吧。等等我！”

……

高岛不太友善地看着一双拽住自己手臂的手，毫不留情地将它们一把拍开。但后者锲而不舍地再度贴了上来，嘴里还嘟囔着“我可是在保护你的安全诶”这类话。

胆小也不要表现的这么明显好吗！

特别熟悉前男友习性的高岛暗地里叹了口气，只得放弃甩开他的念头，一手拖着只人形生物前进探索。

他们在走到工厂的一角时，发现了一座摇摇欲坠的铁质楼梯，上面满是铁锈，似乎是在通向二楼。高岛仰头，朝顶上那个空间看去，里面好像有非常微弱的灯光。

“那家伙不会藏在楼上吧？”一边小声自言自语着，高岛一边下意识地回头看了城山一眼，正对上后者死盯着自己看的眼睛。见偷看行径败露，城山便别开视线，装模作样地观察四周。

“干什么？”高岛一脸莫名其妙。

“没什么。就是觉得背后凉飕飕的，盯着一个活人看会比较安心。”胡乱搪塞了一同，城山便推搡着高岛上楼梯，一边转移话题道：“快上楼啦，那家伙说不定就在那里…”

“我知道了啦。”

两个人互相拉扯着，踏上了那看起来很危险的楼梯。他们每踏一步，这座楼梯都会发出吱呀吱呀的尖叫声，还会伴随着步伐不停地颤抖，令人感到相当不安。

“啊。”当踏上最后一截楼梯时，见到二楼情形的高岛忍不住低喊了一声。他见到灯下有一个人躺在那里，看身形有些像铃木。于是他也不再理走在后面的城山，上去便快步走到那人面前蹲下，推了推他的肩膀：“喂，铃木？醒一醒！”

“别走那么快啊喂！”被丢弃的城山逃也似地飞奔到了二楼有光亮的地方，随后慢慢接近了躺在地上，对高岛的呼喊毫无反应的铃木。

他瞥了眼高岛，本想问“这家伙是醉了吗”，但看到高岛那阴沉到异常的表情，当下便将那句不太客气的问话吞了下去，小声问道：“怎么了？”

高岛没有回头看他，但却冲他说道：“给我支烟。”

“你不是一早戒了吗？”城山一边嘟囔着，却仍旧从口袋里摸出烟盒。

“别废话，快给我一支就是了！”高岛急躁地吼着，但声音却是在颤抖着的。

城山终于点着了根烟，递到高岛手边。久违的尼古丁气味落入肺中，用它呛人的气味缓解了高岛的焦虑，却又衍生出新的不适和呕吐感来。他深吸一口气，脸色却未有好转。半晌，他才总算想起了身后城山的存在似的，低声说道：“铃木死了。”

 

面对墙壁，城山哆嗦着手将烟头的那一点光亮戳到墙面上弄灭，随后将烟头随手丢在角落。他不想去看铃木躺在地上的身体，却也不想离有光亮的地方太远。因此他索性选了个折中的办法，背对着尸体，站在墙角抽着烟，一边用几乎快僵住了的脑子反应当下发生的事。

城山因为收到铃木的一通求救信息而赶到这里，却意外遇上了刚分手不久的前男友高岛。他现在正蹲在铃木的尸体前，一脸难以置信的模样。在失去友人的悲伤到来之前，他首先被这个巨大的突发事件所击倒，失去了反应能力。现下只是一味抽着烟，同城山一样回想着铃木已死的事实。

铃木是他们共同的朋友，而且与高岛更亲近些，同时给两人发送求救信号也是可以理解的事。但接下来，他们二人见到了铃木的尸体——这一切都太戏剧性了。城山忍不住在心中咒骂了两声，一边相当烦躁地踹了水泥墙面一脚。冰冷的墙面自是不为之所动，依然伫立在那里，嘲笑着他失去理智。

“要报警。不管怎样，先报警再说了。”城山总算是清醒了些，当下从口袋里掏出“没电了”的手机，启动，等待着信号。

“可恶，这种荒郊野外居然没有信号！”

空无一人的环境，深夜，尸体，失去通讯…种种情况如同标准的恐怖电影情节一般，使得一向讨厌恐怖和灵异的城山忍不住打了个寒噤，满脑子都是对这个环境氛围的不安感。他回头看了眼高岛，后者的烟都快燃到手上了，却仍旧是一副失魂落魄的样子。

于是城山上前，拍了拍他的背打断他的思绪，说道：“总之我们先离开这里，找个有信号的地方报警吧。”

这回倒是城山主动率先行动。这种鬼地方，他几乎是一秒都不想再多呆。

“喂，我说…”高岛的突然开口阻止了即将要下楼梯的城山。

“哈？”

“这个家伙…不一定就是铃木吧？”

城山一脸没听明白的样子，表情纠结地回头看高岛：“明明刚才是你说的，‘铃木死了’啊？”

“我只是觉得很像而已，外加又是铃木喊我们过来的…但根本没有确认过这家伙啊。你快过来帮把手，我想解开这家伙的面罩看一下。”

除了铃木那个奇怪的家伙，还有谁会没事戴着面罩的？城山在心底里吐槽着。但听高岛的口气，他是不确认过不会罢休的了。于是城山叹了口气，再度不情愿地折返回来，嘴里嘀咕着“最后一次，看完就走吧。”

触摸到那具已经冰冷的身体时，城山的本能使得他产生了抗拒感。再看看高岛，他死死盯着那具尸体，怀抱一丝侥幸，动作利索地求着证，也不在乎边上的城山的反应。终于，他拉住了面罩的一头。此时，饶是刚才行动果断的高岛也暂时停下了手中的动作，深吸一口气，做着心理准备。

犹豫了一阵，高岛抿住嘴唇，下定决心一把扯开了那具尸体脸上所戴的面罩。

终于裸露出来的肌肤吓的二人皆倒抽了一口凉气。

那半张脸已经变形的不能称之为脸了。那里被可怖的伤疤所环绕，从上到下都见不到一块好肉。那中间的两个孔便是鼻子，疤痕包围的那一道裂缝则像是嘴巴，令人难以辨认面貌。

“你上一次见铃木是什么时候？”高岛猛地抬头问城山。

“我吗？”城山一愣，回想着，“差不多…是两周前吧？在街上碰到的。那家伙一副和我打交道很麻烦的样子，装作没看见我，但我是绝对不会认错人的。”

“我是差不多一周前，他来我家打游戏玩了个通宵，后来还留宿了来着。那会儿他的脸还是正常的…”说着，高岛下意识地看了眼尸体的脸，“一周的时间…脸不可能变成这样吧？就算是毁了容，恢复成这样也要不少时间吧？所以…这家伙绝对不是铃木。”

高岛的脸色缓和了不少。

“这张脸…是真的吗？”简直像是特效化妆一样夸张，让人忍不住怀疑，真的会有人有这样一张脸吗？城山伸出手，小心翼翼地捏了捏脸颊处皱起的皮肤。

是真的。

在触碰到的同时，城山又飞快地收回了手，一脸对那种可怖的触感心有余悸的表情。

高岛如释重负地叹了口气，不顾形象地一屁股坐到地上。他伸出脚踢了踢同样一脸释然地坐下的城山，道：“再给我根烟。”

“已经戒烟的家伙不需要那么多尼古丁啦！”说着，城山将手中那支新点上的，只被抽了一小半的烟递给高岛，“诺，就只给你这么多。”

“真是小气。”高岛抱怨着。但有总比没有要来得强。刚经历了心情的大起大落的他顾不了那么多，就着那半支烟抽了一口。

“我们还是先离开这里吧。报警，让别人来处理——这根本不关我们的事。”见高岛再度冷静下来，城山又负数了一遍刚才的提议。

“你少来指挥我。”一冷静下来，高岛便又恢复了对城山的那种冷淡态度，“今天是铃木叫我出来的。不管怎么说，我都得找到这家伙，好好问他到底在搞什么鬼。”

“说不定他只是在恶作剧呢？”城山随意地说道。

“恶作剧？谁恶作剧会搞出一具尸体来？”显然对刚才发生的一切还心有余悸的高岛有些不满地提高了音量。

“你也知道这一切很离奇啊？先是半夜的短信，又是莫名其妙的尸体，还有不见踪影的铃木！用脑袋想想都觉得这里很不对劲啦！趁早离开才是正道！”被高岛的口气惹的相当不高兴的城山也提高了音量，一副要吵起来的架势。

“你…”高岛腾地站了起来，原是要开战的样子，但在走到城山面前时，他又想起了什么似的，神情黯淡了下来。他舔了舔嘴唇，恢复最开始的平淡口吻，“你想走就走，我得先去找到铃木。”

“随便你了啦，真是的…”城山没好气地冲高岛说完这句，便转身想要下楼梯。

高岛背过身去，叉着腰叹了口气。为什么每次见到这家伙，都不会有什么好心情？

“喂，高岛…”城山在后面一动不动，嘴里却这几个月来第一次地喊了前男友的名字。

“什么？”高岛回头。

城山缓缓转过身来，面如死灰。他用比刚才见到尸体时还要可怕的表情指着面前空旷平坦的水泥地面，压低了嗓子问道：“刚才…这里是有座楼梯的对吧？”


	2. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAOS

Chapter 2 - In the Middle of the Chaos

“等一下！”说到关键时刻，田边突然开口打断了高岛和城山你一言我一语的叙述。

这两个人突然凑在一起就让人觉得稀奇，毕竟分手那会儿那种老死不相往来的决绝态度，田边可都是看在眼里。现下不但凑到了一起，还强行把自己拖出来喝咖啡，田边本能地觉得不会有什么好事。

趁着空档，田边低头喝了口咖啡润了润干燥的嘴唇，同时也趁机消化一下目前为止那些离奇的信息量。这两个家伙突然跑来说，自己掉进了诡异的世界线里然后又死里逃生，怎么听都像是脑子烧坏掉了，不然就是在联手骗自己出洋相。

“说起来…铃木是死了？”

当田边整理提出他认为的目前最重要的问题之后，对面的城山和高岛用一种意外很统一的“同情笨蛋”的眼神看他。在那样两双眼睛的注视下，田边只能再度举起咖啡杯，装模作样地喝一口。

“还是继续说下去吧。”田边放弃了打断这两个家伙思路的行为，做了个“请开始你们的表演”的手势，“所以呢？发现楼梯不见了之后…你们是怎么出来的？”

“不对劲。这绝对太奇怪了，一点都不符合常理。当时就只能这样想。”高岛晃着杯子，看起来有些漫不经心地回忆那时候发生的事。

“不符合常理的事，就不该用常识性的思维去想。总之先接受了这种异常，再在这样的情境下去考虑问题——起码这一点是不会有错的。”城山补充道。

“哦？那见到楼梯消失了之后，急的几乎要发疯了，差点要用脑袋去撞地板的笨蛋是谁？”高岛斜眼看向城山，口气里戴着几分针对意味。

“啰嗦！遇到意外情况会慌，这也是正常人的本能反应吧？”城山用强行辩驳来掩饰自己的尴尬。

坐在对面几乎一句话都插不上嘴的田边叹了口气，内心不禁怀疑起了他们喊自己出来的目的是什么。是让人来看看这对前恋人有多么默契的吗？

时间线回到昨天的深夜，高岛和城山被困在工厂的二楼。

“怎么可能，别和我开玩笑了。楼梯难道会自己跑掉吗？”听到城山说的话，高岛第一反应是他在戏弄自己。城山总是会开一些不合时宜的玩笑，这一点也是高岛所讨厌他的地方。

但在二人找遍了二楼的每一寸角落之后，高岛和城山又开始恨不得这只是个玩笑。原本显而易见的那座楼梯消失了，取而代之的是不管哪里都很平坦，看起来也不像有暗道，连条缝隙都不存在的水泥地面。

城山忍不住去看了眼尸体。整个发展的走向越来越像是恐怖电影了。他忍不住双手合十，嘴里还念念有词，什么我们只是路过，一定会帮你找到凶手洗刷冤屈，所以请大人有大量放我们走吧之类的，全然忘了刚才满口“不关我们的事”“交给警察去处理”的人是谁。

比起总是会陷入胡思乱想中的城山，高岛更像是实践派的。遇到这样的情况，高岛皱了皱眉头，便趴到窗边去看是否有跳下去的可能性。他将点亮手电功能的手机向外探去，可惜并不能一眼望见底下的情况。下面的环境不明，贸贸然跳下去很危险。否决了这条路，高岛便叹了口气，安心地在边上坐下。按他的想法，最多也就是再等一两个消失，天就会亮起来。那时候再行动也不迟。

但显然，城山并不是这样想的。被关在这种荒无人烟的地方，哪怕是多一分钟都会让他抓狂。他一直在周围徘徊着，一会儿敲敲墙壁，一会儿捶捶水管，用尽所有的办法想找到什么机关之类的。

听着他在一旁叮叮咚咚毫无章法地乱敲一通，高岛也被吵的没法静下心来。忍无可忍，他终于开口道：“喂，你就不能停下来休息一会儿吗？反正再过不久天就会亮…”

“天亮？经历了那么多离奇的事情，你凭什么保证天会亮？而且就算天亮了，我们就一定能脱身吗？”抓狂状态的城山，语速奇快又情绪激动，“我才不要坐着等死！”

像他那样毫无目的地像个没头苍蝇般地乱转，再怎么焦急也不会有什么效率。但是城山说的也并没有错，高岛无法保证这里的情况会按照自己所想的常理来运行。所以现下最重要的是尽可能多的保持他们的资源，比如手机电量。因此必须得让城山冷静下来才行。

“你冷静一下…那样没有方向地乱找也不会有用的。”

“没有方向也总比某些干坐着等死的人要来的强一点。”

没用的。听城山这个口气，他是绝对不会听从自己的建议了。如果是平日，高岛根本懒得去再劝说这样的城山，但现在的情形和“平日”完全不同，他必须让城山和自己统一战线。

高岛困扰地抓了抓头发。真是麻烦啊…

“手机电量耗光了，我们就完蛋了。所以比起乱找，还是先坐下来商讨一下吧。”

这次连反驳都没有。城山干脆全然无视了高岛。

看来就只剩下最后一招了。

“喂，我看到有人站在你身后。”

“什么？”城山猛地回头，“哪里？”

“在你背后啊，一直贴着你的背。你不觉得很重吗？”高岛一本正经地说着胡话，听起来还煞有其事的样子。

城山飞也似地逃回了有光亮的地方，脸色很难看地盯着高岛：“你别开玩笑了。”

“啊，那家伙躲到那边的黑暗里去了。看来很怕光嘛。”高岛向前一指，城山便条件反射地冲高岛的方向挪了两步，险些撞到后者。

“真的？”

“真的，没骗你。”高岛颇认真地点点头。

真是的，感觉跟哄小孩子一样…

十分钟后，已经挪到高岛身边坐下的城山干咳了一声，说道：“我大概是在做梦，对吧？这种匪夷所思的场面，只有在梦中才会理所当然地发生…”

话音刚落，高岛重重地一巴掌拍在城山的后脑勺上。

“你干什么？”城山愤怒地捂着脑袋。

“会感觉到痛，又没从梦中醒过来…可能不是做梦唷。”高岛慢悠悠地回应着，“可能性排除。现在你是希望这一切是恐怖游戏现场呢，还是现实灵异呢？”

“两个都不要！”城山阴沉着脸，搓了搓身上的鸡皮疙瘩。

“要确认这一切是否真实，有个很简单的方法。”高岛再度掏出手机，打开天气预报的应用，“今天日出的时间是四点钟，而现在是三点半…”

“你是说要我们还要再等半小时吗？”现在的城山简直一点就炸。

“都呆了那么久了，稍微再多呆半个小时也没什么。”看着仍旧充满怒气的城山，高岛接着说道，“我跟你现在可是一个境遇，信我一回啦——我不会把自己的命丢在这里的，所以你也不会有事。”

这么说了之后，城山意外地冷静了下来，只是嘴里还在不断地嘀咕着什么。

 

四点二十分。

太阳并没有升起。黑暗与寂静仍旧笼罩着这片地方，连一丝光亮都见不到。浓郁的寒夜气息更是没有要消退的意思，沉重地在空气中凝结。

这下不仅是城山，连高岛的脸色都开始变得难看了起来。城山瞥了一眼时间，又看了看高岛，道：“我们仍在现实中这个可能性排除。现在要怎么样？等死吗？”

高岛有些按耐不住地站起身来，垂着头一副思考的样子，也不回应一直在那里等他回复的城山。

“什么嘛，还以为你会有什么高见…”半晌没等到回复，城山不屑地哼了一声，抱怨了起来，“要是实在没有出口，我们还有一条路唷。那就是从窗户那里跳下去——哪怕是死掉，也比被困在这里慢慢折磨致死要来得强。”

“也不是不可行。”高岛意外地同意了城山的说法。他扭过头来，看向城山，随即得到了后者“我不要，要跳你自己跳”的回应。

“但是你想想…我们已经确认了这周围的环境都是虚拟的了吧？但我们自身又是实际存在着的吧？所以说，我们与其说是在找一个出口，不如说是在寻找现实与虚拟之间的交界口。说不定跳窗是正解。”高岛想了想，同城山说了自己的想法。

“如果你想跳的话，那就请便吧。”城山做了个“请”的手势，“要是这是错误解，我可不保证你在这局游戏里死掉之后，还能再重来一次唷。”

说的也是。虽说跳窗是自己的想法，但若要叫高岛冒冒失失地就往下跳，他也是得再三掂量的。

“那你说要怎么办？”高岛把话头丢给城山。

“我怎么会知道！”城山原是非常不耐烦地冲高岛喊着，但之后又突然像是想起了什么一般，说道，“等等…如果把周围的虚拟环境都比作游戏的话…那游戏总会有任务啊提示啊线索啊之类的吧？”

“我们进来的任务不是为了找到铃木吗？”高岛回应道，“但显而易见的，铃木不在这里。”

“不，如果这是游戏提示的话，任务说道铃木在这里，那他就一定在这里。啊，越说越觉得凉飕飕的…”

“所以说，你为什么会认定这个场景就一定是游戏？”

“现在又没有其他的路径嘛，朝这边试试也许会有用呢？”

高岛对城山的发言叹了口气。他双手抱胸，摇头道：“这是不可能的。你想想，我们可是见到尸体之后就陷入了现在这样的困境诶，这么看来触发点不是…咦？”

“怎么了？”见高岛突然沉默了下来，一副怀疑人生的样子，城山奇怪地追问道。

“等等…”高岛做了个“不要发问”的手势，好像有了什么重大发现，正在消化中一般，脸色非常之难看，“我想到了…一个很不好的情况。”

“你能不能不要再卖关子的同时自己吓自己，到底怎么了？”城山追问道。

高岛抬起头来，盯着城山的眼睛，像是要从中找到安慰似的，一边缓缓开口道：“我在想…那具尸体，说不定就是铃木吧？”

“什么？”城山一副自己听错了话的表情，“你刚才不是才确认过不是吗？而且，一会儿是铃木一会儿又不是铃木的，你到底在想什么啊？”

“我是说…他不一定是真实的铃木，但也许是游戏设定条件里，我们的任务中需要找到的那个‘铃木’。”见城山仍旧是一脸没懂的样子，高岛继续解释道，“你想想，如果把那具酷似铃木的尸体当成我们的任务中需要找到的那个‘铃木’，一切发展是不是就合理了？我们达成了‘找到铃木'的任务，于是游戏环境随之发生了变化，将过往的那些线索全部封住，告知我们需要去前进完成下一个任务。所以…”

“所以下一个任务的提示，可能就在那具尸体身上？”城山突然站了起来，接上了高岛未说完的话，并获得了后者肯定的点头。两人同时朝尸体所在的方向走去。

“你们在那具尸体身上找到了什么？”听故事听到入神的田边一时没忍住，再次打断了两人的叙述。

“一个很丧的晴天娃娃，黑布做的，还镶了金边。”城山比划着说道，“那家伙就塞在尸体的裤袋里，被我们掏出来的时候就开始开口说话。”

“开口说话？”田边觉得有些匪夷所思。

“说恭喜我们过了第一关，现在是游戏中场休息时间。第二关很快就会找上你们的唷…这样的话。紧接着我们就回到了现实中。”高岛回答道。

“什么嘛。”田边不知是觉得失望还是怎样的情绪，叹了口气嘟囔着，“居然只是这样。”

“反正我是打死都不想再到那样的环境里去了。”城山一副心有余悸的样子，说着，“不管是谁大半夜发短信给我，或者是说什么求救信号，让我去一个很偏僻的地方，都绝对不会答应的。”

“那家伙说了，‘第二关很快就会找上我们’…之类的。我估计事情没那么简单。”高岛回复着。

“你能不能不要想的那么悲观？我不想去玩这个游戏，难道那家伙还可以逼迫着我进去吗？如果有这么大的神通，他早就统治世界算了。”城山略带火气地反驳着高岛。

高岛也忍不住皱了皱眉头：“我就是讨厌你这样的想法。现在在就事论事，不要扯远了好吗？我是说，他既然这么说了，就一定有办法让我们再次进入到游戏里去。你能保证自己绝对不会再度掉进去吗？”

“我也就是讨厌你这种一本正经的样子，”城山也不悦地提高了音量，“我不想去玩这样的游戏，有什么不对吗？比起这么主动地去接受这个游戏的到来，还不如早点想想怎么避开遇到这样的神经病！”

“好了，你们不要再吵了！”见眼前的局势几乎要开始变得一发不可收拾了起来，田边忍不住直起身一拍桌子冲眼前的两人喊道。

吵闹声戛然而止。

咦…这是怎么回事？

田边愣愣地站在原地，看着自己面前空荡荡的两个位置。

没有。

刚才还在吵架拌嘴和自己说着离奇故事的高岛和城山…都只是他的幻觉吗？

“这位客人…”服务生为难的声音令田边回过神来。他四下望望，别的桌所有人都在好奇地看向他一个人的独角戏。

“啊，抱歉…”田边一边这么说着，一边悻悻然地坐下，喝了一口咖啡。还好，这略带苦涩的味道是真实的。

说起来…似乎很久没见到他们了。不论是铃木也好，城山也好，或者高岛也好。


	3. LOVE AND HATE

Chapter 3 – Love and Hate

高岛和城山都不是热衷于谈前任的人，毕竟过去的往事都已经过去了，多说无益。当然，这是真的洒脱，或是死要面子的嘴硬，外人便不得而知了。毕竟聪明人都懂得，不要在这个枪口般的问题上自讨没趣。

老实讲，也许他们从相识开始就是个错误，而现在只是让一切都回归原点而已。城山曾经这么怀疑过。要说为什么自觉错误，却仍旧赖在高岛身边那么久，城山想，那大概都是因为高岛身上的气味的错。

他身上的气味太好闻了。

不论是洗发水的味道，还是洗衣液的气味…或是沐浴液在体温的发酵下散发的气息，汗液浸润过的皮肤的味道，混合着些微酒精气息的濡湿嘴唇的味道…并不是割裂开来的单纯“某种气味”，反而是将所有的气味全都融合成为一体，以某种微妙又有人的比例混合在一起，在突然接近他的某一刻，不经意地便粗暴地闯入脑海中，强迫人放弃思考和理智。

听起来真是蠢死了。因为对某种气味的爱好和依恋，就可以抛开所有的争端和冲突，那不就像是一只狗一样了吗？

于是当城山下定决心离开这个人的时候，他什么都没带走。

沾有高岛汗液的、自己的居家服也好，还是被高岛那双手所标记过的杂志和书籍也好，或是和高岛同款的沐浴剂——如果可以的话，城山想把这具被高岛的体液沾染过的身体所全部丢弃，但转念一想，也许它们已然钻进了皮肤，渗入血液，成为自己的一部分了。不过，只要再过几个没有高岛的循环，它们便会消失的无影无踪。直到将来某一天，也许他会连高岛的气味是怎样的都回想不起来。

于是城山愉快地过起了“没有高岛”的新生活，他觉得就连空气都变得清新自由了起来似的，好像那个人的存在只不过是一场不够愉快美好的梦而已一般。

也正是因为如此，城山未曾再想过再见到高岛时会怎样，或者如果二人再见面回事怎样的局面。即使至今为止，城山都没有碰到过这种尴尬的局面，但他的内心已经开始隐隐不安了起来。

简直可恶。高岛他…就是个混蛋。

那一天，城山见到了一个背影。

仅仅是和高岛相似的衣着品味和发型而已，而且在那人转过脸的片刻，一切的相似全都化为了虚无。但那瞬间微妙的熟悉感击中了城山，令他无法思考、无法呼吸地伫立在原地，只能任由那久未体会到的高岛的气味入侵脑海，强制性地洗刷着已经淡去的记忆，将高岛的存在感重又从潘朵拉的黑匣中释放，流经血液和骨肉。

只是见到一个虚无的幻象而已。却像一条蛇一般冷冰冰地缠住了他的身体，在耳边轻吐蛇信子，张嘴将麻痹人心的毒液注入他的体内。

真是…太狡猾了。

当幻象慢慢消退之时，城山感受到了前所未有的窒息感。

“没有高岛在身边，我会窒息而死的。”

被毒液入侵的大脑这样同自己说着，随即控制了他的呼吸和心跳，将意识从现实中抽离，浸入了名为高岛的毒液中，变成了失去表象又丢弃了理智的肉块，被腐蚀的失去了自我的痕迹。

所以说…高岛是个混蛋。一切全都是他的错。

回过神来的时候，城山将一切都迁怒归咎于那个甚至都没有再出现在自己面前的人。

全都是那个人的错。

轻易地同自己相识，又草率地决定在一起，才会造成最后那样冷漠的收场。更何况，城山都不能确定那是终场，还是不过是一次中场休息，在片刻的平静过后又会掀起自己所没有预料到的波澜。

也许以后还会见到高岛。那样的话…只当个床伴就好了。既然这么迷恋他的气味…城山迷迷糊糊地想着将来的事。只需要留住这个人的气味就可以了吧…别的怎样都无所谓了。但那样死缠烂打的姿态又实在太难看，所以，除非是高岛主动开口，不然他绝对不会再接近那个家伙，绝对不要。

不过…对于高岛而言，自己又算是什么呢？他到底是怎么想的？

直到想到这里的时候，城山才反应过来，自己想的实在太多了。对于一个已经是过去式的人，对于一个本不该再有更多交集的、令人厌烦的家伙抱有期待…简直是再愚蠢不过了。

只是城山没有想到，两人的再相遇会是那么离奇的场面。诡异的环境，离奇的故事，还有莫名其妙的发展…令人忍不住在想，将他们两个放入这个游戏中的人到底在玩什么把戏？比一比看到底是谁更尴尬吗？

不论如何，他们再相遇了，并且随后高岛又主动联系了他，说是想要讨论一下“第二关”的事。站在居酒屋门口徘徊了好一阵的城山觉得这么不干脆的自己简直太令人恼火了，于是他抿了抿嘴，丢掉了站在角落里踌躇时抽的第三支烟。

他下定决心，推开了居酒屋的移门。

“唷，欢迎光临，真是好久不见了呢。”店长一边做着料理，一边同他微笑着打招呼。

“这是…？”那一瞬间，城山又愣住了。

正在煮小菜的店家模样打扮的人正是许久不见的田边，在客人和田边之间，竖着一道监狱般的铁栅栏。而田边正在不断忙活的手上被一个巨大的铁钩勾穿了掌心，连接着一条长长的铁链延伸至看不见的地下。

太奇怪又不合常理了。

当这个念头跳出脑海的时候，城山便有了不好的预感。而当他看了眼坐在角落里一言不发的高岛时，整个人就像突然醒悟过来似的，瞬间头皮发麻到几乎要炸裂。

“搞什么啊…我们怎么又回到游戏中了？！”

 

“与其那么惊诧不安，不如先坐下来喝杯酒啊？”

田边就和周围任何古怪都不存在那般，微笑着将一杯啤酒伸过铁栅栏放到高岛边上。这样一来，城山便不自觉地挨着高岛而坐。他不安地回头，朝门的方向看了一眼。果不其然，原本应该是移门的地方，现下变成了一堵白净到刺眼的墙。并不算宽敞的店内只有高岛和自己两位“客人”，但即使如此，田边也一刻不停地忙着自己的活儿，好像融入了背景中。

想起今天是高岛约的自己，现下却又遇上了这样的事…城山便有些愤怒地质问高岛：“是你这家伙故意打电话，把我拖进游戏里来的？”

“怎么可能！”高岛似乎也正在为此时心烦，因此口气略显急躁，“我只是想同你商讨一下这件事而已，结果一进来就见到了这样的场面…而且手机信号也被屏蔽了，根本无法联络到你。”

“但不管怎么说，都是你的错吧？如果不约我见面，那我们都不会再度被卷进这个游戏里吧？”城山一口气喝光了一整杯啤酒，发泄似地将空杯子往桌上重重一放。

“别什么都怪到我头上。按这个说法，你只要不赴约，可就什么事都没有了诶。再说了，那家伙既然说了那样笃定的话，就一定有办法把我们都关进来，更何况…”仿佛接下来的话很难以启齿似的，高岛拖着长音沉默了片刻，才低声说完了整句话，“我也挺想见你的。”

刚才还处于急躁状态的城山总算静了下来。他在犹豫着到底是要傲慢地说“有什么好见的”，或是冷笑着讽刺道“你真是个笨蛋”，但最后他都没得出什么结论来。话说回来，为什么要故意装出什么面目来面对高岛这家伙呢？什么伪装都不做的自己，又会是怎样的态度？

随后，城山才意识到这个自我保护的机制是如何在潜意识中便明智地运行起来的。

当人觉得自己的真实反应会让自己受伤的时候，就会本能地将自己伪装起来，换上另一张脸皮。

只要…这个人的气息在自己身边，就足够心安了。所以，或许他会什么也不说，什么也不提，就好像两人之间的一切冲突、争端、往事以及经历全都未发生过似的，将这一切统统抛掉，只是单纯安静地坐在高岛身边喝着酒。就像这不过是再普通不过的日常一样。

只要这样就好。明明是只要这样就好…城山突然觉得有些疲惫。

倒是对那个家伙发点脾气啊。城山在心底里苦笑着。被一句“想见你”打击到没有反击的能力，自己什么时候变的这么薄弱了？

在城山想好要开口说什么之前，高岛倒是率先开口了。好像一边说话，一边又在想着要说什么似的，他的话慢条斯理又断断续续的：“之前就觉得，我们应该平心静气地聊一次，但你大概只要看见我这张脸就想吵架吧。”

看到你这张脸就想吵架，和见到脸就想接吻，也一点都不矛盾吧？城山心说。

“这样稀里糊涂地开始一段关系，又莫名其妙地结束了，让人觉得…挺难以消化的。说到底，我们之间到底算什么啊？”

“说的太清楚，也许就会纠缠不清地一直陷在互相伤害中了。所以啊，模糊一点也好。反正都结束了…再说什么都没有意义。”

“真不像是你这家伙会说的话。”高岛牵起嘴角露出一丝笑意，随后又很快地将其收了起来。

城山低着头，一手摩挲着已经空了的酒杯，一边嘟囔道：“都是你这家伙实在太让人想不明白在想什么了，才会逼不得已地这么想吧？”

“彼此彼此。你这家伙…也让人想不明白，脑子里到底装了些什么。”

“我可是发自内心的在想，这辈子都绝对不要再见到你啊。你倒是离我远一点才是。”城山不满地说着。

“也不至于这样吧？你留下的那些东西，我可都还给你留着唷。想要什么时候拿回去都可以。那些银饰你可是戴了很久的珍爱品吧，就这么丢在我家里没关系吗？”

“唔…”城山想了想，道，“虽然很珍爱，但果然还是觉得丢掉他们会比较好吧。人不也会有这样的时候吗，摔碎了一面很喜欢的镜子之类的，就觉得比起把碎掉的东西摆在家里，还不如全都丢掉要来的好一点。”

“有那么夸张？”高岛意味不明地笑了笑。

“说起来啊，”城山突然想起什么似的，目光重新回到几乎要被他当成背景板的田边身上，“我们现在这样聊天，是不是轻松过头了？这可是上次差点把我们逼疯的游戏诶，再说田边这个家伙也怪怪的…用这样的态度坐在这里，真的好吗？”

“你记得之前那一关的铃木吗？那家伙就像是个NPC吧。所以这个田边可能只是个长得很像田边的NPC呢。”高岛这么判断着。

于是那位被称为NPC的田边终于转过头来，用那张已经开始变得瘆人了的笑脸看向他们：“真是不好意思，你们搞错了点什么呢。虽然我是个NPC没错，但也是真的田边唷。同样，上一关的铃木，也是真的铃木呀。”

刚才有些活跃起来的氛围，现下又因为田边的一句话再度凝固了起来。

高岛只觉得一盆冰水从头顶浇下，冰住了自己的心脏，整个人都竖起了汗毛管。

“你是说...那个铃木...”城山看了眼失去言语功能的高岛，替他问出了这个问题。

“啊啦，你们还没有听明白吗？”田边用轻松地口气装作吃惊地回答道，“铃木已经死了唷。”


	4. DARK LONG NIGHT（上）

Chapter 4 - Dark Long Night（上）

“啊，这么早就泄露游戏的机密，大概会被ルキ先生骂的。”即使这么说着，田边却没有一丝害怕的样子，“反正你们早晚都会知道…这个游戏里的所有NPC，都是游戏的失败者。只是铃木失败的惨一点，把自己的性命也输掉了。”

“别开玩笑了！拿别人的性命说笑很有意思吗？！”高岛前所未有的暴怒了起来。

当人说出“别开玩笑”这种话时，大抵都是相信了对方说法的真实性，却又巴不得那只是个玩笑的逃避心理。

“开什么玩笑…那么草率地说铃木死掉了…”高岛不知是愤怒还是悲伤，陷入了一种无法自制的慌乱状态，“死掉的那个家伙根本不是铃木！我亲自验证过！”

“验证？凭什么验证的？要相信你的第一反应是正确的唷。”田边突然收起了笑容。这个表情变化，比起从一而终的黑面更令人感到害怕，“死者就是铃木。你想问他的脸是吗？忘了提，游戏中的时间是独立于现实世界存在的。他在这里可是呆了一年才死去——想知道他在这里遭遇了什么吗？看着他的脸，你是不是可以想象他死前遭受了怎样的痛苦呢？——”

“住口！你不是田边！”这次是城山猛地打断了田边的话，“田边才不会用这种口气说出这样的话来！你这家伙绝对不是田边！”

田边装模作样地叹了口气。“看来你们刚才是没有认真听我说话。我。就。是。田。边。只不过现在的我，是一个经历了游戏失败，被ルキ先生改造过的，更加有趣的玩物。”

“一直ルキ先生ルキ先生的，这家伙到底是谁啊！电锯惊魂看多了吗？！”城山不耐烦地冲田边吼着。

田边慢悠悠地从口袋里掏出那个黑色的晴天娃娃。那一瞬间，高岛和城山似乎听到了一阵扁平又低沉的奇异笑声。“你们见过的。ルキ先生制作了这个游戏，成为了愚民们的主人。所有的愚民都快乐地生活于这片没有肮脏的欲望世界中，不断地向外扩张自己的疆土，同时带来更多的子民。”

“那家伙有中二病吧？！拿人命当游戏很有意思吗？”城山一脸的荒唐，皱着眉头高喊。

“好了。对于游戏的规则，我已经说的够多了。”田边全然无视了城山和高岛的怒气，时机一到，他便结束了这个话题，开始了自己今日的主要任务，“现在可不是你们喜不喜欢这个游戏的问题。你们已经参与到这个游戏中了。所以，你们只能选择进行游戏，或者去死——虽然在这个游戏里去死不是容易事，也不一定是比进行游戏更舒适的选择。看看铃木的下场就明白了。”

“我明白了。”令城山感到诧异的是，这句沉稳的回答，出自高岛之口。不过是几分钟的时间，高岛便从刚才的无所适从中走了出来，换上一副冷峻的骇人的表情，“虽然不知道那个叫ルキ的家伙搞什么鬼，也不知道铃木是不是真的死掉了，还有田边到底发生了什么——但这家伙搞的我很火大。”

“喂，高岛？”城山总觉得高岛这突然的转变有些异常到令人担心。

“总之只有先完成第二关，离开这里，才能搞清楚到底是怎么一回事吧。”高岛瞥了城山一眼，像是在同他解释自己的想法。“谁都不知道在这个虚拟世界‘死去’是什么概念。比起被这些家伙激怒，现在还是好好迎战吧。”

“有这样的想法和状态就很好唷。如果我能操纵游戏的话，会先给高岛加十分态度分。那么接下来…”田边这么说着，总算是关了火，停止了他一直在忙碌的灶台活，随后又解开厨师的围裙，接着一点一点解开自己衬衣的扣子。

当田边掀开衬衣，露出他的身体时，城山和高岛都不知该作何反应。这些日子经历了那些荒诞的事情之后，他们仍旧无法接受眼前这血腥的一幕。

只见田边的身上扎着密密麻麻的倒钩刺，从他们刚才从未注意到的田边背后，刺破皮肉，贯穿了他的身体，带出细小的纤维和血液，展露在他们的面前——简直就像是被钉在墙壁上的蝴蝶标本一样。

“这到底算是什么啊！”明明被不人道地伤害了的是田边，但刚才还沉着的高岛此刻却有些崩溃地喊着。

“冷静一点。”田边冲他比了个“噤声”的手势，安详的仿佛这具身体并不是他自己的一般。“如你所见，已经有部分倒钩刺贯穿了我的身体了，现在仍旧有一部分正赶在路上。”

“你不觉得痛吗？”城山骇然问道。

“当然会感觉到痛，我也只是普通人类而已。”即使这么说着，田边看起来却仍旧没有丝毫不适的表情，甚至嘴角还勾着一丝笑容，“但ルキ先生说，我要是表现的太痛苦，这个游戏就不好玩了。所以他不允许我喊叫或者哭嚎。要知道，一个玩具是没法违背主人的。”

说完这些，田边一挥手，阻止了话题朝越来越偏的方向发展，将视线拉回了主旨：“那并不是重要。我要说的是——这就是你们的第二关。当身体被多少根倒钩刺贯穿之后，我会失去意识呢？——所以啊，拜托你们，救我。”

“开什么玩笑…”高岛一天之中第二次说出了这句话。

“救我。”一个完美的人类玩具田边仍旧在微笑着说话，纵使他的嘴唇已经渐渐失去了血色。城山和高岛亲眼看着一根倒钩刺冲破了皮肉，展露在他们面前，给田边千疮百孔的身体又增添一份伤痕。

城山别过脸去，并不想看田边那具身体。原本活生生的好友，现下却变成了这副模样——不论是精神还是肉体——都让他感到无所适从。他将视线从田边身上转移到这个空间的其他部位，但盯久了鲜血的颜色，就仿佛连雪白的墙壁都平添了一道道血痕。

 

“高岛，看那个。”城山意外看到了墙角的电锯，“我们能用这个吗？”

“放在那么显眼的位置…简直是在叫我们赶紧用它一样。”高岛的眉头始终紧皱着，“手提式电锯…真的能锯断钢条吗？”

“别管那么多，先试试看再说。”城山这么回答，并干脆地从角落里拿起电锯。

田边保持着最初的笑容，偏着脑袋看着电锯发出巨大的声响，眼中带着期望的二人举起他们认为的救命稻草，在钢条上摩擦出火花，却没有任何的成果。尝试了一阵，高岛的眼神绝望了，城山也是。他愤怒地将电锯丢到一边，双手抓住两根隔离用的钢条，一边使劲摇晃一边怒吼道：“混蛋！”

“冷静一点。”高岛攀着城山的肩膀这么说着，自己却也在同时重重地叹了口气平息怒火，“再找找。肯定有其他什么可以用的东西。”

作为游戏中的NPC，田边可以给予他们的提示已经大致全部说完了，现下他的任务便是承受痛苦，以及看着慌乱无措的城山和高岛在周围手忙脚乱地四处找寻，视线又时不时地落回到自己身上。

“请你们快一点，我可是痛的快要晕过去了诶。”田边忍不住这样开着玩笑。虽说他是真的痛到快昏厥——如果他能够昏厥的话，但他明白，会开出这么恶劣的玩笑的意志，多半是被ルキ先生所灌输的。作为仅剩的“田边的意志”，到底存在于什么地方呢？除了注视着他们，他还能为这两位好友做什么呢？提线木偶的心情很愉快，而这种做作的愉快令他绝望，也令他想死。

请给我个痛快吧。

“田边的意志”在心底里叹气。

不奢求一个输家能够重新快乐的生活，也不渴望能够回归现实世界，但拜托了，给我个痛快吧。

“没有。可恶！一定有什么我们没找到的道具，既然这次的游戏任务是救田边，那就一定有可以救他的办法！”城山自我厌恶地捶着墙面，一边不安地看向高岛，像是乞求对方的同意。

但他错了。他看到的，只是高岛眼中的绝望。

“不是游戏任务出了问题，而是我们对任务的理解出了问题。”就好像被玩坏了的玩具一般，高岛看起来异常的平静，面部肌肉松弛却又面无表情，瞳孔涣散，眼神无法聚焦。他好不容易将目光落在城山身上，就像怕后者消失一般，用力捧起他的脸，凑上前去，额头相抵。他恶狠狠地盯着城山泛红的双眼，温热的呼吸喷射在后者的脸上，“我算是明白了这个游戏。第一关，他让我们目睹了亲友的死亡；第二关…他想让我们亲手杀了自己的亲友。田边的救赎就是从痛苦中解脱。而将其解脱的方式…只有两种。”

“高岛？”城山瞪大了眼睛，不知是被高岛的表情所震惊，或是被他的话语所打击。

高岛从城山身边擦肩而过，举起被后者丢在地上的电锯。伴随着电锯发动的响声，高岛那轻柔到几乎一碰就散的声音被割裂于空气中：“第一种，就是将他从这里释放，我们一起愉快地回到现实中。”

高岛从他身边离开时，城山只觉得双膝一软，便无力地跪倒在了地上。他没有去看田边那个方向，但耳边似乎听到了高岛沉重而缓慢的脚步声，以及田边终于得以解脱般的叹息声。

“既然第一种方式失败了…那现在就只剩第二种。”说到这里，高岛的声音被电锯的发动声所取代。

城山听到了电锯切割过肉体的声音，紧接着是一股血腥味灌入他的鼻腔，浓度高到使他仿佛快要溺死。

“结束了。”高岛将电锯朝地上随意的一丢，满是疲惫地说，“第二关，结束了。”


	5. DARK LONG NIGHT（下）

Chapter 5 - Dark Long Night（下）

这个空间里突然响起了电子游戏中的过关音乐声。

小恶魔坐在监视器前，翘着腿，手中捧着果汁，将自己上扬的嘴唇对准话筒：“恭喜二位，顺利通过了第二关。进行到这里的参赛者，目前而言只有二位呢，我都因此有点兴奋了起来。所以，让我们舍弃掉休息时间，直接进入到第三关吧。”

听到这个欠揍的声音，城山顿时青筋暴起，站起来激动地冲着四周围喊道：“好啊！来啊！不管是过关还是怎样的，来啊！”

“不要着急…让我们先切换一下场地。”话音刚落，高岛和城山只觉得身边的所有场景都被卷入漩涡，周围变成一片空白。不过数秒钟，周围变成了一座病院的走廊。

昏暗的灯光，狭长看不到尽头的压抑空间，仿佛是通向地狱之路。周围安静的出奇，大理石地板散发着寒气，不知从哪间病房传出的监护仪的轻微运作的嘀声，有规律地回荡在这个空间里。

城山同高岛相对而站。如果不是高岛的衣服上所沾染的血迹和高岛那副充满戾气的表情，城山几乎要开始怀疑，刚才所发生的一切是否真实存在。

“第一关见证了亲友的死亡，第二关亲手杀死了亲友，那第三关呢？不是想让我们自尽吧？”高岛不无讽刺地冲周围说着话。

“我才不会做那么无聊的事情，当然不是——相反，自尽在第三关游戏里是违反规则的行为。”小恶魔的声音通过变声器，挤压成了扁平而低沉的诡异音调，“你们一定很好奇，为什么这样的游戏，我会允许你们二人组队对吧？答案在第三关就揭晓了。”

“经历过生死患难的人，往往对双方会有着很深的感情…如果是本就对对方怀抱着好感的前恋人呢？让羁绊这么深的双方自相残杀，是不是很有趣的游戏？”

高岛看了眼对面同样觉得荒唐的城山，低声说道：“你是不是搞错了什么？我对那家伙已经没有感情了。”

“我也是。”城山也立刻应道。

“希望你们到最后一刻都能说着这样的话互相伤害。第三关的游戏规则是，禁止自杀，禁止放弃抵抗，否则双方都视为失败。而在这个游戏中，失败就意味着——死。”小恶魔像是兴奋的控制不住一般，在句末加上了几声哼笑，“那么现在，看看你们自己手中的武器。游戏开始吧。”

小恶魔的声音戛然而止，高岛和城山同时下意识地低头看向自己的手中。不知何时开始，两人的手中都握着一把锋利的长匕首，那上面还带着可怖的排血槽，闪烁着杀人利器的光芒。

城山的心中仍旧没有第三关的实感，他下意识地将视线投向原本是队友，而现下应该是对手的高岛。对方似乎也是这么想的，因此他对上了后者那闪烁着惊愕的眼睛。

“高岛…”他开口，轻声喊着对方的名字，重重地叹着气，却不知道要说些什么。

“真的要这样吗？真的要这样吗？”高岛的嘴中不断地重复着这句话。

城山握紧了匕首，定了定神。“总之，我可不会在这种性命攸关的时候同情你。我不想死。”

“都到这个地步了…我也不想。”高岛看了看自己身上的血迹，苦笑了一声，接着说道，“不作为就两个人都死，这可一点都不合算。杀掉你，我就能回到原本正常的生活轨道，这真是再好不过了。”

听着这话，城山眼中闪烁了一下。他偏过头去，避免被后者看到自己的心虚。“我也是这么想的。”

“啊…”高岛像是没法忍耐了一般，仰起头来，用右手遮住眼睛的视线，重重地叹了一口气，“我说啊…为什么每次跟你在一起，都不会有好事发生。以前是这样，现在也是这样…但即使如此，我却每次都会碰巧遇到你。”

“我同意。这边也是如此。”城山举起了空着的左手，表示了对高岛的赞同。“如果有的选的话，我希望再也都不要看到你，以后永远都不要。”

“如果有的选的话，我倒是希望没有遇见你。”高岛保持着那副绝望的姿态，一句一顿地轻声说道，“没开端，就不会有之后的一切，也不会有那么漫长的纠缠。你这个人，真是烦死了。”

我这边也是这么想的。城山想将这句话奉还给高岛。但在那之前，高岛却再度开口：“但是啊…不知道为什么，一想到从来没有遇见过你，会觉得胸口沉重到想要流眼泪呢。”

仿佛心头被狠狠一击，这句话彻底将城山所击沉。

他只觉得手中的刀刃开始变重，重到几乎要脱手。他定定地看着高岛，纵使后者仍旧沉浸在自己的自白中未曾看向自己；却也正是因为对方没有注意到自己，他才敢这样暴露自己未曾说出口的心情，任由温热到几乎要融化了的视线投在这个人的身上。

所以说…高岛是混蛋。

城山的嘴角不自觉地笑了笑，在这样的环境里显得异常不协调。

明明不说这句话，他就能毫无负担地杀死对方，然后让自己活着离开这里。

明明已经分手了，断了个彻底，双方再无牵挂。

都是这个混蛋的错。只要他不说这种多余的话就好了。只要他不表现的这么忧郁的样子就好了。只要…他再也不出现在自己的眼前就好了。越想到后面，城山便越心虚，心虚的令他的眼神黯淡到几乎完全失去了人类所本该赋有的满是生机的光泽。

像是下定了什么决心一般，城山紧了紧手中的那把匕首，冲对方喊道：“喂，这个氛围可不像是要生死搏斗的样子。”

“说的也是。”高岛自嘲般地笑了笑，随即那份戾气重新回到了他的眼中。这份冷漠令城山冷到了心底里。“一切都已经发生了，那么再多说也没什么意义——这点可是你教我的。”

“啊，真是不容易，我居然还能在你这边留下点什么。”城山回道。

“你留在我这边的垃圾可多了，不管是银饰，衬衣，古龙水，牙具，还有一些杂志，CD之类的…要知道，分手那会儿我清理起来可是感到很头疼啊。”

“那些都不是什么重要的东西啦。”城山轻松地说道，仿佛只是在同高岛随意地聊天一样，“但我倒确实有一样贵重物品落在你这里…不过对你来讲也许根本不算什么。”

“谁知道呢？到时候找出来还给你就是了。”

“不。不必了。就让它呆在你这边吧。”起码这样…某种意义上我还活着。

说完这一句，城山的表情一收，眼神锐利的前所未见。他举起匕首，毫不犹豫地朝高岛冲去。

 

监视器前的小恶魔轻松愉快地哼着歌，看向那里的画面。

他们的对话。他们的神情。甚至他们的心理活动，全都落入那双泛着红光的恶魔之眼当中。

从第三关正式开始的时候，他就猜到了结局。

于是他打了个哈欠，扁扁嘴抱怨道：“无聊。”

他想看的是强者的战斗，而不是互相放水。

但与人的羁绊会令人变成强者，也会让人变得异常脆弱起来。人类的这点程序bug是小恶魔所讨厌的。

所以啊，毁掉这一切，成为我的同伴就好了。

一个强大又完美的同伴。

深陷无聊游戏的小恶魔需要一个同他肩比肩的玩伴，而不是一些人形玩具。

他看着监控器里发生的一切，正照着他之前所预料到的剧本上演，无聊的几乎令他半眯起眼睛想要入睡。

当小恶魔口中哼唱着的歌进行到一半的时候，并不算漫长的战斗结束了。

站在那里的，只剩下那个全身是血渍的人。他的眼睛看向监视器，带着人类所难以想象的冷漠。

小恶魔再次将嘴唇凑到话筒边，宣告着最终结果。

“恭喜这场游戏的获胜者，高岛宏阳。”


End file.
